verminfandomcom-20200214-history
Eager Tournament 5
Eager Tournament 5 is a tournament hosted by Eager Host, and one of currently few Kaiju-formatted Tournaments. This tournament officially started on June 15, 2018 and ended on August 4, 2018. Entrants Teams *Team InSCPects (Reality Larva, Baby Shortlegs, Yellarva, Shardva, Augmented Larva) *Team Blorftucky Derby (Trashbag Tom, Hillsquiddy, Mysterious Bomb Baby, Brawlrangler, Mysteriously Ill Cab Driver) (ft. Horseshoe Crab as moral support) *Team Bullet Hell 4 (Scoot, Shellter, Thumb Bub, Vodkollector, Eggplant) *Team Schoolgirl Squad 2 (Krampus, Choclove, Twirlwind, Pout Sprout, Burnewt) *Team Urban Jungle (Chickstep, Schwanz Before the Meltdown, Sammy Simple, Jar of Nathe, Clumsleaf) *Team Some Kind of Suicide Squad (Phill Out, Forgotten Soul, Maria Takeushi, Hero Anon, Bellringer) *Team The Spookies (Dying Friend, Crawnium, Joyurne, Nooblade, Cosmic Pest) *Team Fresh Party Heroes (Squeaking Soloist, Lightboy Jr, Hepatitis G, Completely Inconspicuous and Normal-Looking Journalist (Crossbones Route,) Chewngy) Kaiju *Marshimin (Aquasaurer Route) *VOU-01 *CDEM *The Breach *Cut Egg *Mysterious Visitor *Gao Machine #1 *Mek Tourney Round 1 *Team InSCPects vs Marshimin (Marshimin wins) *Team Blorftucky Derby vs VOU-01 (VOU-01 wins) *Team Bullet Hell 4 vs CDEM (CDEM wins) *Team Schoolgirl Squad 2 vs The Breach (Team Schoolgirl Squad wins) *Team Urban Jungle vs Cut Egg (Urban Jungle Wins) *Team Some Kind of Suicide Squad vs Mysterious Visitor (Team Some Kind of Suicide Squad wins) *Team The Spookies vs Gao Machine #1 (Gao Machine #1 wins) *Team Fresh Party Heroes vs Mek (Mek wins) Loser Round 1 *Team InSCPects vs Team Blorftucky Derby (InSCPects wins) *Team Bullet Hell 4 vs Other People (Other People wins) *Swordsaur vs Neptune People (Neptune People wins) *Team The Spookies vs Team Fresh Party Heroes (Team Fresh Party Heroes wins) Round 2 *Minisaur Beta vs VOU-02 (VOU-02 wins) *CDEM vs Team Schoolgirl Squad 2 (CDEM wins) *Team Urban Jungle vs Team Some Kind of Suicide Squad (Team Urban Jungle wins) *Gaoking: Divine Warrior vs Nobmek (Gaoking: Divine Warrior wins) Losers Round 2 *Kanmek vs Team InSCPects (Kanmek wins) *Team Some Kind of Suicide Squad vs STINGER (STINGER wins) *Team Schoolgirl Squad 2 vs Trizora (Trizora wins) *Aquasaurer vs Team Fresh Party Heroes (Aquasaurer wins) Round 3 *VOU-03 vs CDEM (CDEM wins) *Team Urban Jungle vs Drill Gaoking: Knight of Evolution/Brave Emperor Gaobuster: Paragon of Humanity (Drill Gaoking: Knight of Evolution/Brave Emperor Gaobuster: Paragon of Humanity wins) Losers Round 3 * Kanmek vs STINGER (Kanmek wins) * Trizora vs Aquasaurer (Aquasaurer wins) Round 4 * CDEM vs Drill Gaoking: Knight of Evolution/Brave Emperor Gaobuster: Paragon of Humanity (Drill Gaoking: Knight of Evolution/Brave Emperor Gaobuster: Paragon of Humanity wins) Losers Round 4 * Team Urban Jungle vs Kanmek (Kanmek wins) * Aquasaurer vs VOU-03 (VOU-03 wins) Losers Round 5 * Kanmek vs VOU-03 (VOU-03 wins) Losers Round 6 * CDEM vs VOU-03 (CDEM wins) Final Matches * Drill Gaoking: Knight of Evolution/Brave Emperor Gaobuster: Paragon of Humanity vs CDEM (CDEM wins both matches) Lore Across an unknown area, several vermin had gone berserk and grew to massive size. In response, several teams were formed in a desperate attempt to stop the rampaging kaiju and lessen the damage as much as possible. Unfortunately, all of the teams had lost miserably, leaving the desolated city to be further decimated by the hulking monstrosities. After the tournament, everyone was allowed to re-enter, except for CDEM, due to winning the tournament. Trivia *This tournament is one of (currently) few Kaiju Tournaments, following a 5v1 team battle format. *Balancing in this tournament revolves around Eager Host adding stats to the Kaiju to grant them as close to a 50% winrate against a randomly-generated team/kaiju as possible. This is unique to this tournament, as previous Kaiju Tournaments simply multiplied the stats of all Kaiju by 3. *Eager Host has openly stated that he "lost all hype" for this tournament due to the many issues and errors that arose during it and due to the selection of vermin. *Eager Host has stated that all vermin excluding the champ CDEM are eligible for re-entry, more or less rendering this tourney as a whole pointless. Link to Tournament TBA Category:Eager Tournaments Category:Eager Tournament 5 Category:Tournaments